Dragon Ball Temporakai *Special* Rise Of Kaddish
Prologue: 3 Days Have Passed since Trunks has left Hell, upon his arrival everyone, as expected was cheerful. Although they still were grieving over the loss of Pan. Meanwhile In Hell Vegetas brother and Trunks savior Kaddish, has been devising a plan to bring all the Saiyans currently part of their hell empire back to life. And today is the day the dead rise to visit. The Rise Kaddish: Its time Kaddish: Attack! King Vegeta: Excellent work son Kaddish: Thank you father, but one more thing, I believe with this feat a new ruler may need to reside King Vegeta: What are you doing? Kaddish: Something I should have long ago Kaddish: You get a few men and close the seal we don't want any other people from hell entering Random Soldier: Yes Sir Kaddish: Oah and one more thing spread it amongst the men that I am now the King as Vegeta had a accident Random Soldier: Y..Yes s...iirr King Kaddish The Beginning of the assault Kaddish: All soldiers report to the Barracks Kaddish: Now its time for phase two of our plan,"Eridicate the Earthlings." Goten: More trouble so soon... Goten: Umm you'd be smart to stop what all of you are doing. Kyzzero: And why is that!!! Goten: This is why.. whoa.. guess I put more into that than I thought. Regino: Whatever he was our weakest anyway Regino: Now before I kill this runt, Kaitros tell me his power level so I can see if I need any effort at all Kaitros: Its about 125,000 (Note Goten is concealing his true power in base) Regino: He that will require no effort at all I could kill this runt, with just the lift of a finger! Goten: Lets see about that! Kaitros: Sir his power level just skyrocketed to 520,000,000 Kaddish: Well, well you must be the son of Kakarot, "Goten" am I correct Goten: Yes, but how do you know me and my father, besides I thought all the Saiyans besides Vegeta and my father were dead Kaddish:Well Goten we are dead Goten: What, then how are you here? Kaddish: Listen brat I don't have time for your questions, simply answer mine,"Where Is Vegeta." Goten: As if I would give you that information Kaddish: Then I guess i'll have no choice, but to beat it out of you! Goten: Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HAAAAA! Kaddish: Nice try, but i'm not that oblivious to your techniques Kaddish: Perhaps I overdid it Vegeta: Oah yes you did Sibling Rivalry Vegeta: Well, well its nice to meet you "brother" Trunks has told me much about you Kaddish: Oah has he Vegeta: Oah yes he has, and I don't like what I hear Kaddish: Vegeta i'm already growing bored of your cocky dribble I think its time I do what I came here for. Vegeta: And what could that be Kaddish: To put it simply I'm here to kill you, aside from my other partakings Vegeta: Ha Ha kill me well before you do that it seems you have another challenger Kaddish: Hmmm Goten you might make a decent warm-up Goten: If you think i'll just be a warm up you got another thing coming to you Category:Fan Fiction